cruel y amargo destino
by zap carlos
Summary: a veces me pregunto qué salió mal, cual diferente hubiera sido nuestro futuro si las cosas hubieran ido por un camino distinto, uno donde lori no perdiera a su hijo, uno donde lisa se culpase y se fugara, uno donde mi familia no se quebraba cada segundo. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no se puede corregir, mi nombre es Lincoln loud y acompáñenme en esta triste historia
1. Chapter 1

**buenas tardes a todos, este es mi primer fanfic que hago y va especialmente dirigido al grupo de facebook de "The Loud House Latinoamerica"**

 **por mi parte espero que les guste la historia y me den su rewiew y sin mas preambulos, que difruten la historia**

CAPITULO 1

"Como algo que empezó tan bien termino tan mal"

–Es algo que me pregunto desde hace unos meses. Éramos una familia muy unida que aunque tenía sus problemas y fallas, siempre encontrábamos la manera de llevarnos bien y seguir adelante. No que ahora ese sentimiento parece muy distante y pensar que todo pasó tan solo 4 meses atrás.

Lincoln Loud se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, recordando aquel día en que comenzó esta historia que terminaría de forma tan nefasta.

Era una tarde corriente en la casa Loud. Lincoln se encontraba tranquilo haciendo su actividad favorita: leer comics en ropa interior. En eso su madre entra al pequeño cuarto del muchacho.

–Lincoln ¿Puedes venir un momento a la sala por favor? – dijo la Sra. Loud.

–¿Para que mama? –Dijo con algo de indiferencia mientras centraba su atención en su comic.

–Es algo importante, solo baja por favor –El semblante de a Sra. Loud era muy serio, siendo algo que incluso a Lincoln le llamo la atención.

–En un momento bajo –Respondió el joven loud.

–Ok hijo, pero por favor al bajar ponte un pantalón –Agregó su madre dando a notar la falta de estos en el chico.

–Ok mama –Dijo el chico despreocupado de estar asi frente a su madre.

Después de lo dicho, la Sra. Loud cerró la puerta, quedando todo en silencio, dejando solo el sonido de ella bajando las escaleras. Acto seguido a esto el joven Loud cerro su comic, se puso un pantalón, dispuesto a bajar la escalera para averiguar el porqué de tanto misterio.

Bajo completamente las escaleras mientras terminaba de acomodarse su vestimenta para llegar a la sala. Lo primero en que logró percatarse, fue que sus padres y hermanas mayores estaban en la sala: sus padres estaban de pie, mientras sus hermanas se encontraban sentadas en el sillón, con la misma cara de confusión y de intriga que el único chico de la familia Loud traía.

Al entrar en la sala pudo notar mejor la cara de todos. Sus papas con semblante serio y sus hermanas con confusión a excepción de una. La hija mayor de la familia Loud tenía un rosto más que nada de nervios. No pudo pensar mucho en ellos ya que luego de entrar, su padre le pidió que tomase asiento en el sillón morado. Acto seguido el Sr. Loud tomo la palabra:

–Niños, los hemos llamado el día de hoy a ustedes porque tenemos algo muy importante que debemos compartirles –Dijo el Sr. Loud.

–¿Por qué las demás no están aquí? –Pregunto Lynn con cierta duda.

–Porque a ustedes les costara menos entender esto –Dijo la Sra. Loud con un tono de serenidad.

–¿Entender? ¿Qué? –Pregunto Luna de manera cortante, ya que estaba harta de estar sentada.

–Bueno, eso es algo que le deberían preguntar a su hermana –Dijo con una ligera sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los hijos Loud. Posteriormente señalo a la mayor de todos.

Todos voltearon a ver a Lori mientras su rostro de nervios se hizo más presente. Luego de esto, se levantó de su lugar en el sillón y se paró frente a todos junto a sus padres.

–Yo… –Trataba de decir pero se notaba con cierto miedo, pero seguidamente mostro un rostro de determinación.

–Estoy embarazada –Anuncio con total valor, esperando la respuesta de sus hermanas y hermano.

No cabe decir que los rostros de los chicos Loud fueron de lo más asertivos: Luna y Leni felicitaban a su hermana mientras Luan y Lynn ponían caras de sorprendidas para después felicitar a su hermana.

Por su parte Lincoln estaba muy sorprendido pero también muy feliz, y no solo por el hecho de saber que Lori tendrá un hijo, sino por ver esa imagen que jamás olvidaría. Sus padres y hermanas en un abrazo que no solo mostraba amor, sino también comprensión y compasión, haciendo que se llenara con un deseo de también unirse a ese cálido abrazo al cual finalmente se sumó.

Aquella inolvidable escena dejó una hermosa imagen de una familia unida y cariñosa que sin importar que, serían muy unidos, pero ella solo quedaría en el pasado.

–Pero al final no sé cómo pudo terminar así –Se dijo a sí mismo el joven Loud volviendo al presente, acostado en su cama con un semblante de tristeza y de preocupación.

Repentinamente se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta. Lynn entró con rostro de cansancio y exaltación que el joven Loud no le tomo ni el más mínimo interés.

–¡LINCOLN! –Dijo con cierta prisa la joven deportista.

–¿Si? –Contesto con suma indiferencia el joven.

–¡TENEMOS INFORMACION DE LISA! –Gritó con cierto control al joven Loud.

Lincoln al escuchar esto abrió los ojos como platos para después saltar de su cama y decir:

–¡Ok en un momento bajo! –Luego de esto, Lynn salió de la habitación, y el joven Loud se terminaba de alistar solo para decir antes de bajar:

–No sé cómo todo pudo terminar tan mal –Acto seguido cerró la puerta del cuarto y bajo a la sala.


	2. Chapter 2

**buenas tardes a todos, perdon por la tardanza pero e leido sus comentarios y he hecho este capitulo basado en ello, espero que lo disfruten ;)**

Capítulo 2

Lincoln caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras. Al llegar a estas, encontró a Lynn sentada en el quinto escalón. Ella estaba prestando mucha atención a la sala, en donde había cuatro personas. De inmediato, el chico decidió bajar cautelosamente hasta el mismo escalón en donde se encontraba su hermana, quien ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, concentrada en la plática de aquellas personas. Lincoln pudo notar con claridad que eran sus padres y 2 oficiales de policía.

–¿Han tenido noticias de Lisa? –Pregunto la Sra. Loud con claro rostro de preocupación.

–La encontramos en un callejón a siete cuadras, tratando de escapar de un compañero nuestro –mencionó uno de los dos oficiales de policía.

La cara de los señores Loud cambio completamente de preocupación a una de felicidad y alivio. Incluso Lincoln y Lynn que se encontraban escuchando todo a escondidas se sintieron aliviados

–Y sobre… –trato de decir el Sr. Loud hasta que fue interrumpido por el segundo oficial.

–Lo sentimos, pero aún no tenemos paradero de ella –pronuncio el oficial con pena. Los señores Loud tomaron de nuevo ese rostro de preocupación que tenían al principio. Lincoln y Lynn también se decepcionaron que los policías no tuvieran conocimientos de su paradero.

El ambiente se puso melancólico con mezcla de tristeza. Esto no siempre fue así, era una casa en donde se escuchaban gritos, peleas o mezcla de ambos, pero con un aura de amor y cariño. A veces, la vida y el destino son muy crueles, y estos pueden cambiar la vida de alguien en tan solo 3 meses.

Era un día como cualquier otro en la casa Loud, esto incluyendo algo de gritos y peleas. Después que los señores Loud compartieran la noticia del embarazo de Lori con los miembros más pequeños de la familia, las discusiones habían disminuido de manera drástica, siendo a lo mucho una que otra pelea por algo frívolo. Lori necesitaba un ambiente calmado para el desarrollo de su hijo, y todos quedaron de acuerdo que iban ayudar en eso.

Todo en mucho tiempo fue calma en la casa Loud. Ese día todos disfrutaban un delicioso desayuno preparado por los señores Loud, que consistía de huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja. Lori en cambio debido a su embarazo, tenía "gustos" en específico, como algo de helado, unas alitas de pollo o unos pepinillos. Sus hermanos, al ver esta mezcla de alimentos, se asqueaban. Era uno de esos momentos que la familia más disfrutaba.

El día ya estaba decidido: el Sr. Loud saldría al trabajo, la Sra. Loud compraría la despensa para la gigantesca familia, y la que se iba a quedar a cargo era Lori. En otros tiempos esto habría significado una gran tragedia para los hermanos Loud, pero Lori al estar embarazada, paso a tener una actitud más calmado con ellos, algo que fue tomado como bendición por parte de sus hermanos.

Ya habían transcurrido alrededor de dos horas desde que los señores Loud dejaron la casa, mientras todos los hermanos Loud se encontraban en sus habitaciones haciendo sus cosas, pero sin hacer tanto ruido, no por la petición de Lori, sino por estar conscientes de su embarazo. Leni se encontraba trabajando en unos diseños de vestidos, Luna se encontraba componiendo unas partituras de solo de guitarra, Luan practicaba algunos chistes, Lynn se encontraba en el patio practicando algunos lanzamientos de futbol, Lincoln se encontraba leyendo comics en su cuarto, Lucy escribía algunos poemas en su cuaderno, Lisa investigaba el uso de algunos compuestos químicos, Lola y Lana se encontraban dibujando en su cuarto, y por ultimo Lily se encontraba durmiendo en su cuna.

Lori se encontraba en la sala viendo algo de tele, pero cuando trató de levantarse, se sentía muy mareada. Sabiendo lo que seguía, subió corriendo al baño, el cual no se encontraba ocupado para su suerte. Una vez allí, aprovechó de descargar todo lo que las náuseas provocaron.

Aunque fueran algo común según sus papás, Lori no se sentía que lo fuera. Así que mientras salía del baño, decidió ir a ver un médico. Poco a poco bajaba las escaleras cuando se empezó a sentir de nuevo mareada. Sabía que asi no podría manejar podría causar un accidente pero ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Lisa. La pequeña genio abrió la puerta con lo que parecía un traje a prueba de radiación puesto.

–Hola Lisa –saludo Lori mientras le mostraba una cálida sonrisa a su hermana.

–Déjame adivinar: vienes conmigo para que te ayude a chequear si todo va correctamente en tu embarazo –dijo Lisa tratando de no sonar tan tajante.

–¿Cómo supiste? –pronuncio Lori con claro asombro.

–Por tu cara de cansancio y por la clara postura curvada que tienes, muestra que has sufrido muchos mareos y nauseas que son cosas normales en un embarazo –terminó diciendo mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta, pero siendo detenida por Lori.

–Por favor Lisa, no puedo conducir en este estado, necesito que tú revises si estoy bien. Sé que tienes los conocimiento para ello –suplicó Lori tratando de que sus nauseas no terminaran por hacerle una mala jugada sobre su hermana menor.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos mientras Lisa reflexionaba. Después de unos diez segundos aceptó, pero le dijo a Lori que la esperara en lo que terminaba de guardar algunas cosas de sus experimentos. Lori se limitó a abrazarla e ir al baño ya que no aguantaba sus nauseas. Mientras, Lisa guardó unos químicos en sus respectivos recipientes para luego guardarlos en una caja dentro de su armario, y preparó lo que parecía ser un consultorio improvisado pero bien equipado.

–Ok, ya llegue –anuncio Lori mientras caminaba de manera tambaleante por culpa de las náuseas.

–Pasa, pero cuidado donde pisas, no quisiera que rompieses algo –advirtió Lisa sin mostrar la más leve preocupación.

–Descuidada, estoy bie… –no pudo terminar la oración, ya que se tropezó por el mareo y terminó cayendo sobre el armario.

–¡LORI! –exclamó asustada Lisa por la caída de su hermana, en un tono no sonara tan fuerte ya que no quería preocupar a sus demás hermanos.

–Descuida, estoy bien, por suerte el armario detuvo mi caída –respondió Lori mientras se sobaba su brazo izquierdo, sin saber que esa simple caída daría inicio a una serie de eventos desafortunados…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Lisa ayudó a levantarse a Lori. Sentía preocupación por ella. Aunque sabía que un tropiezo de ese tipo no debería dañar al niño que lleva dentro, seguía siendo su hermana mayor, quien se encuentra delicada por todo lo que conlleva su embarazo

–Ya te dije que estoy bien Lisa, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto, me he caído otras veces –explico Lori.

Lisa analizó la situación, y al ver las facciones del rostro de su hermana, descubrió que no le mentía. Intento no darle más interés al asunto y proseguir con su chequeo medico

–Bien, solo toma asiento aquí –indicó Lisa señalando una cómoda.

–Ok, intentaré sentarme –poco a poco, Lori se acercó a la cómoda, apoyándose en la pared por si se volvía a marear.

Una vez ya en la cómoda, Lisa empezó a hacer unos chequeos de rutina. Aunque no fuera médico, ella ya había leído varios libros de medicina, así que por los conocimientos no habría problema alguno.

Lori, para tratar de no poner mucha atención a los chequeos que le hacia su hermana, trató de pensar en otra cosa. "¿De dónde crea tantas cosas su hermana?" se preguntaba. Ella perfectamente sabía que era lista, pero no supo de donde saco los materiales para preparar el chequeo. Supuso que algunos instrumentos ya los tenía desde antes, pero en el caso de la cómoda, no tenía idea de donde saco lo necesario para su construcción. No quería ni imaginarse qué mueble descompuso, por no hablar del regaño que recibirá ella por no cumplir como hermana mayor al vigilar de manera correcta las acciones de su hermanita genio.

Lori salió de sus pensamientos al ver que Lisa empezó a toser fuertemente tirando lo que traía en sus manos. La mayor de los hermanos Loud trató de acercarse a su hermana para ver qué le pasaba, pero al momento empezar a oír sus tosidos, ella también empezó a toser por la falta de aire.

¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! Sentía que el oxígeno en el aire se estaba acabando ¡¿Por qué?! No podía respirar bien y ¿LORI? Ella también se estaba ahogando. Pero… ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Será que…?

Lo más rápido que pude me acerqué al armario, y mi mayor temor se hizo realidad. Los frascos que tenía guardados se quebraron. De seguro fue cuando Lori tropezó.

–¡¿QUE PASA?! –gritó Lori entre tosidos. Sabía que debía hacer algo pronto.

–Unos frascos que tenia se quebraron, el aire está contaminado –la respuesta fue muy banal de mi parte, pero no teníamos tiempo.

Me acerqué a la ventana intentando abrirla en lo que Lori salía de la habitación lo más rápido que podía. Ya no podía razonar bien. Mi mente se estaba nublando. Traté de abrir la ventana, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Finalmente me desplomé en el piso. Aunque mi vista se había nublado, logré ver algunas sombras moverse por los pasillos; asumí que eran mis hermanos. Por lo poco que podía escuchar, al parecer también se estaban intoxicando con los vapores. Sabía que al cerrar los ojos mi cuerpo se rendiría finalmente, y comenzaba a aceptarlo, cuando en eso, escuché un gran grito que me estremeció.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? Traté de levantarme, pero me sentía muy débil. Pude notar que me encontraba sobre una cama ajena. Intenté forzar mi vista para descubrir dónde estaba, pero no podía sin mis lentes. Tuve que usar mi método de deducción para inferir en dónde me encontraba. Para empezar, noté que el lugar era frio, y logré escuchar un pitido que conocía bien: era una máquina de electrocardiograma. Lo más seguro es que este en un hospital.

Me encontraba deduciendo cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar, cuando alguien entró a mi habitación.

En ese momento entró una enfermera. Al ver a Lisa despierta, salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, y tras un minuto de espera, entraron sus padres para abrazarla. Lisa por su parte estaba muy desorientada, no sabía él porque estaba ahí, pero antes de preguntarse otra cosa su madre habló.

– ¡Hija, que bueno que estás bien! –exclamó la Sra. Loud con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Nos tenías preocupados –era turno del Sr. Loud hablar sin despegarse de su esposa.

Lisa tenía varias dudas en su cabeza, asi que como cualquier científico, decidió cuestionar.

– ¿Cómo llegue aquí? –preguntó Lisa queriendo cerrar este meollo de ignorancia.

Sus padres se miraron entre ellos unos instantes, y acto seguido le comentaron a su hija:

–Al parecer la casa se llenó de gases tóxicos –menciono con pesar el Sr. Loud.

–Tus hermanos salieron a tiempo para contactar a servicios de emergencias, pero Lori y tú… –No acabó su relato la Sra. Loud, cuando estalló en lágrimas y comenzó a abrazar a su hija con mucha fuerza.

Como un balde agua fría que le cayó en la cabeza, Lisa recordó todo lo acontecido y todo lo que provoco por un simple descuido. Solo una pregunta llegó a su mente.

– ¿Cómo está Lori? –preguntó con cierto temor, pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue ver la puerta abrirse, dejando pasar a alguien que ella podría asegurar que era su doctor.

–Al parecer ya despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó el médico mientras se acercaba mientras sus padres deshacían el abrazo con su hija.

–Cansada y muy agotada –pronunció Lisa, no quería darle más vueltas al asunto.

–Es normal. Inhalaste muchos gases tóxicos. Un poco más y no sé qué hubiera pasado –respondió el doctor sin cambiar su semblante de seriedad.

–Doctor, ¿cómo está nuestra hija mayor? –preguntó el Sr. Loud con miedo a la respuesta.

El médico no dijo nada, solo se alejó hasta la puerta de la habitación y con un ademán les indicó que salieran del cuarto. No muy convencidos de esto, salieron dejando sola a Lisa, quien aunque quería saber la condición de su hermana, sabía también que esa respuesta no la recibiría en ese momento.

Ya en el pasillo, el doctor decidió contestar la pregunta que le hicieron en el cuarto.

–Para serles franco, el caso de su hija mayor es diferente –terminó confesando.

– ¿Qué tiene nuestra hija? –preguntó preocupada la Sra. Loud.

–Según los análisis, su hija sufrió varios golpes alrededor del cuerpo, pero especialmente en el área abdominal –respondió siendo lo más franco que podía el médico.

Un minuto de silencio atravesó el pasillo en donde se encontraban. Los padres de Lori no se atrevían siquiera a imaginarse las nefastas consecuencias que implicaban aquellas palabras. Pero aun así, tarde o temprano deberían enfrentarse con la verdad.

– ¿Pero cómo paso eso? –balbuceó el Sr. Loud con temor. El médico soltó un suspiro.

–Cuando los paramédicos la trajeron, me comentaron que la encontraron tirada en los escalones tratando de ser ayudada por sus hermanos. Suponemos que ella se desmayó en las escaleras y tropezó en estás, provocándose los golpes –intentó explicarles.

Sabiendo a donde iba la conversación, el Sr. Loud tragó saliva, y decidió ir al grano del asunto.

–Entonces ¿Qué pasara con el niño que espera mi hija? –preguntó tratando prepararse mentalmente para afrontar cualquier respuesta que pudiera recibir.

Éste solo se acercó hacia el Sr. Loud, y puso su mano sobre su hombro con cierto pésame.

–Lo siento mucho –fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Dicho esto, la Sra. Loud se aferró a su esposo y estallo en llanto, mientras por su parte el Sr. Loud trataba de no llorar como su esposa, pero le era una misión casi imposible. Todo su mundo se había derrumbado. Desde que se había enterado de la noticia sobre el embarazo de su hija, una calidez especial había surgido desde su corazón: el amor de abuelo. Calidez que lo acababa de abandonar tras las últimas palabras del doctor, dejándolo desamparado, solo, vacío. Era un milagro que sus piernas pudieran sostenerlo junto con su esposa. Ya no sentía nada de su cuerpo, de sus sentidos. Era como si no estuviera en el pasillo de aquel frio hospital.

Su esposa en cambio lloró desconsoladamente. Lloró, lloró, y lloró, intentando limpiar su alma de todo ese dolor que le llegó de golpe, pero las lágrimas parecían ser eternas. Amaba a Lori. Amaba a cada uno de sus hijos. Los había tenido a cada uno de ellos en su vientre. Sabía lo que era sentir a un nuevo ser crecer en su interior, alimentado día a día con amor. Sin duda se habría muerto por dentro si le hubiera pasado algo similar a cualquiera de sus hijos. Y tan solo imaginar el dolor que tendría que atravesar Lori le estrujaba el corazón, y recargaba sus glándulas lagrimales para seguir intentando expulsar ese dolor.

Mientras tanto, Lisa seguía en su habitación. Después que sus padres salieron, no tenía nada más que hacer que recostarse. Por un momento juraría haber escuchado un sollozo tras la puerta de su cuarto. No sabía si eran sus padres, ya que, aunque la puesta tenía un vidrio, ella se encontraba aun sin sus lentes. Aun así, podía reconocer que esos sollozos eran de su madre. Por un instante Lisa se sobresaltó, como si un millón de toneladas de culpa cayeran sobre ella, preguntándose solo una cosa:

– ¿Algo le paso a Lori? –se preguntó con suma preocupación

Paso al menos media hora para que los señores Loud se pudieran calmar. El doctor debía comunicar más malas noticias:

–Su hija mayor también ya despertó, pero no le hemos dicho nada de esto. Pensé que sería mejor escuchar la noticia por parte de sus padres que de mi –aviso el doctor.

Ya más calmados, los señores Loud asintieron lo dicho por el médico, y con esto se retiró no sin antes decirles que lo lamentaba. Por su parte, ellos se debían preparar para darle la triste noticia a su hija. Ellos mejor que nadie sabían cómo era convivir con sus hijos, pero no sabían que harían si perdieran a uno de ellos.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban frente a la habitación de su hija. Aun no sabían cómo informarle de los acontecimientos a Lori. Sin pensarlo más, tocaron a la puerta de la habitación y pasaron. Vieron a su hija acostada viendo el techo, quien luego volteó y saludó a sus padres con una sonrisa. En este punto sus padres tenían una mezcla de emociones dentro, pero pasara lo que pasaran, sabían que romperían los sueños y esperanzas de su hija.

– ¿Qué sucede? –les preguntó Lori. Por sus rostros sospechaba que no podía ocurrir algo bueno.

El poco valor que había logrado reunir su padre se agotó al enfrentarse a los ojos de sus hijas. Su mente se nubló. Las palabras que había recopilado para comunicar tamaña noticia se habían esfumado, y solo tenía las ganas de correr, arrancar de esta realidad.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –el doctor decidió intervenir ante tan delicado momento, intentando dilatar lo más posible la entrega de tan horrendas noticias.

–Pues –ante la pregunta, Lori tomó conciencia de su cuerpo–… me duele el abdomen –pronunció sílaba por sílaba, mientras se masajeaba el estómago. El terror por la salud de su hijo aumentó tan lento como la velocidad con que iba expresando su frase.

El Sr. Loud se miró con el doctor, mientras que la Sra. Loud se mordió el labio interior. Poco a poco Lori comenzaba a entender hacia donde iba todo esto.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –repitió su pregunta esta vez claramente aterrada.

–Hija, yo… –balbuceó su padre, quien antes de abrir la puerta tenía las palabras precisas para explicar lo sucedido, palabras que ya no existían en su mente.

– ¿Le pasó algo a mi hijo? –insistió con desesperación.

–Por favor hija, tranquilízate –intervino su madre, aunque esas palabras iban más bien para sí misma.

– ¡Digan algo! –gritó la joven temiendo lo peor.

–Lori –las palabras del doctor congelaron la escena. Una voz externa era justo lo que necesitaban para contener las emociones–, hubo una emanación de gas tóxico en tu hogar, y tú te tropezaste en las escaleras mientras escapabas, y el bebé recibió el mayor impacto de esa caída…

– ¡¿Qué?! –la mente racional de Lori se apagó. Apenas oyó esa explicación se abalanzó contra el doctor, y sujetándolo del cuello de su delantal lo llevó de espaldas a la pared. Como si ese acto irracional le fuera a devolver a su hijo, y deshiciera las malas noticias.

– ¡¿DIME QUÉ LE PASÓ A MI HIJO?! –le gritó dejando casi sordo al doctor.

El médico se encontraba medio aturdido por la repentina reacción de la mayor de los Loud. Ante la desesperación de no recibir respuesta, Lori comenzó a golpearlo contra la pared una y otra vez, como un juguete roto que espera reparar a golpes.

Los Sres. Loud se encontraban sobrecogidos ante esa escena, dudosos de intervenir. La Sra. Loud intentó acercarse a su hija, pero su esposo la retuvo. Comprendió que era mejor dejar que a su hija desahogarse, aunque el médico tuviera que pagar las consecuencias.

De pronto el doctor tomó consciencia de sí mismo. Acostumbrado a este tipo de momentos críticos, solo podía asumir que Lori lo tomó por sorpresa, nunca había visto a un paciente actuar de forma agresiva tan rápidamente, pero no le iba a dejar ganar la contienda.

– ¡ESCUCHA LORI! –su grito la aturdió momentáneamente, instante que aprovechó para empujarla de vuelta a su cama, y acercársele de forma amenazante– ¡TU HIJO SE MURIÓ! ¡ES MOMENTO QUE LO ACEPTES DE UNA VEZ! ¡SE MURIÓ! ¡Y POR MÁS QUE ME EMPUJES CONTRA LA PARED, ESO NO LO DEVOLVERÁ A LA VIDA!

Esas palabras dolieron más que todos los golpes que podría haberle propiciado de regreso. Fue un knockout potente, que la aturdieron por dentro. Sin poder moverse, Lori se quedó sentada sobre su cama, con la mirada opaca, perdida, como si parte de su alma se hubiera muerto junto a su hijo.


End file.
